Numb
by samantha.plummer.92
Summary: AU: Camelot is being plagued by a serial killer. A killer of women. When DCI Arthur Pendragon is given the case of a murdered young girl, it only seems a matter of time before him and his team connect the dots. With the odds mounting and his team in danger, can Arthur catch the culprit as well as being able to keep both his sanity and his heart at the same time? (DON'T own Merlin)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I know I said I wanted a break. Well, I've realised I can't live without writing and so as a result, I've started my new fanfiction. This will be set in modern times with Arthur and the knights as CID members and Gwen as a PC!**

Early in the morning is the best time to arrive in the station. It's the only time when not only is it absolutely peaceful as my fellow officers are only just coming off their shifts but you can sense the feeling of anticipation. Bad or good, the feeling of anticipation is entirely the same.

Having been a police officer for nearly 10 years, I have gotten used to the early mornings and late nights which my job entails. However, when I became a DCI about a year or so ago, I knew something would change…

Not only was I in charge of a team of twenty, all with their own personalities and short comings, I had more responsibilities.

Being a policeman had been in my blood as my late Father, Uther, had been in the force for as long as I could remember and it was my desire to make him proud which had spurred me on to go to Hendon Police College. When I had found out that not only did I really enjoy the work and the assignments but I began to feel as if being a police officer could be my way of protecting Camelot. That it was my duty to do so.

My Father had been happy when I graduated Hendon and whilst I was eager to make my mark as a police officer, all I wanted to do was help protect the people of Camelot.

I suppose I had been lucky with my career. It had gone not only smoothly but also I had been able to fulfil my duty of being a policeman. There had been bumps along the way, of course, such as people believing I had been given the job simply due to who my Uncle was but I've gotten over them.

As I tried to sort out my tie which had become crooked in my haste to get ready this morning, a knock on the door startled me. With a jump and look of curiosity, I called to the person knocking.

"Come in." I called to them, before waiting for them to do so.

I could see the silhouette of the person on the other side of the door and with the pointy ears entirely visible and the dark hair in disarray; I immediately knew it was Merlin.

Merlin, in his suit, looked very much the DC he was but I could tell something was going on with him. Being on the same team together for such a long time had only made me attuned to his feelings but also his reactions.

"Arthur? The super wants to see you." He told me, as he took in my somewhat rumpled appearance.

Luckily, by this time, I had managed to straighten my tie but given how badly I had slept, I was sure my hair resembled something a badger.

"Alright, Merlin. I'd better go up and see what he wants." I told him, before standing up, and stretching.

My legs and arms felt stiff and sore but having fallen asleep at my desk earlier on in the morning, it was hardly surprising. When I noticed Merlin frowning, I realised he would be giving me a lecture as soon as I get back.

After saying 'hello' to the various people arriving in the office, I quickly made my way to the super intendant's office. Something about being called to his office was unusual as you normally aren't called to his office without a reason.

The super was the kind of boss most people dislike. Bossy, rude and slightly misogynistic but there was one reason why I never like coming to see him. He's also my uncle, Tristan.

I soon spotted the door to his office and despite it still being early, I could see movement behind it. Without making too much of a big deal out of it, I knocked on the supers door and waited for him to ask me in.

It was a couple of moments before he did so.

"Arthur, you can come in!" He called to me, his voice sounding far away.

I didn't need to be asked twice as I wanted to get back to my team and do some work as soon as I could so, I quickly made my way inside.

Uncle Tristan looked upon from the paper work on his desk to give me a smile as I walked through the door and I couldn't help but frown. Tristan's not the type of person to show affection even when he feels it.

"Arthur, please take a seat." He told me, motioning to a chair in front of him.

At his words, I quickly did what he said and it couldn't have been much longer before he started to speak to me. I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as he did.

His voice was authoritative and stern and I couldn't help but notice that while he doesn't demand being called 'super intendant', his tone still makes it seem as if I'm just one of his DCI's and not his nephew.

In a way, I was glad about that. It had meant I could keep a sense of not only propriety but also professionalism.

"I take it you've heard about the news…?" The super asked me, plainly.

My brow furrowed in confusion as I tried to rack my brain trying to remember if I had been told whatever he wanted me to know. Uncle Tristan, at my words, shook his head and opened the folder in front of him.

"A couple of weeks ago, you asked for more help for your team and finally, we have been able to find someone who can, temporarily, join your team." He told me, reading from his folder.

I couldn't help but start smiling at his words as it meant that not only would we no longer be understaffed but another member would join our family. Although, at times, the team is a little disorganised and chaotic we are also good at our jobs!

"May I ask who the officer is, sir?" I asked politely, still smiling.

The super frowned at my enthusiasm but he didn't refuse to answer my question, even if he did begin to frown as he spoke.

"Her name's PC Guinevere Leodegrance." He told me, his frown still in place.

As soon as I heard her name, I couldn't help but wonder about her. The way the super had said her name was by no means a compliment but for some reason, I have a feeling PC Guinevere Leodegrance will be a good influence on the team and me.

After the revelation about PC Leodegrance, Tristan began to ask about how I was coping since my Father's death and whether I was alright. I had tried to answer him as tolerably polite as possible but I couldn't help but feel annoyed by his question. He had, after all, hated Father!

The meeting was a blur of awkward questions and polite muttering but as soon as I could get away from his office, I did.

The walk from the super's office to CID isn't far and before I knew it, my office and everyone else's desks were in sight. As soon as I walked into the room, there was a hubbub of moment from the team, probably them trying to fool me into believing that they had already started work.

I looked to the watch on my wrist and seeing that it was just five to 8, I took pity on them and decided to give them a little bit longer.

"Get yourselves a coffee or something, team." I muttered as I walked to towards the door of my office.

Lancelot, who had just sat down when I said this, nodded to me in greeting and instead of going to get something to drink, he started to work.

I couldn't help but let out a wry smile at his enthusiasm and as I made my way to my own desk, I had a sudden desire for a coffee.

However, just as I was about to get up to get one, Merlin came bounding up to my office door, panting. It was a little while before he had stopped panting before he could talk to me properly. It was pretty obvious that he had run the entire length of the police station.

"The body of a woman has been found on the edge of Camelot! We've been given the case. " He gasped, looking at me.

**A/N: There you go! Dramatic enough? Anyway, this is only the first chapter, and this is manly to set up the story line or at least part of it. If you enjoyed reading this, please review so I know that I should continue it.**

**So, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed, favourited and followed. It is really lovely feeling knowing that the story seems to be alright. In this chapter, Gwen will meet the team and Arthur will be perplexed by how he feels. The team will then go and see the body. Although, the scene will involve descriptions they will not be explicit at all and I have no intention of upsetting someone, so if you are offended or upset by this topic you may want to skip ahead. Anything, this is still in Arthur's POV. I DON'T own Merlin!**

Even after all these years in the police force, every time I hear someone say that I can't help but react. I suppose, it would be hard not to when you have to analyse someone's life being extinguished. I know people who try and block out the details of the cases they do. They try and leave it all at work. If only I could do that…

Merlin was looking at me weirdly and in that moment I realised that I hadn't spoken. By this time, however, Merlin had regained his breath but I also could tell that the news had affected him, too. So, in order to break the air of awkwardness which had arisen, I cleared my breath before speaking.

"Have you told everyone else?" I asked him, standing up, so I could get my coat.

At my words, Merlin nodded to me and as I looked around CID through the blinds on my window, it seemed obvious now that he had. The team's normal sense of camaraderie and laughter seemed have depleted and even Gwaine who was always telling jokes, looked sombre.

However, as I walked out into CID, my thoughts moved from my team as I heard the sound of the door opening. It was loud and domineering and it had captured nearly everyone's attention.

I quickly whipped my head around to see who it was and immediately, I felt the breath in my throat catch as I looked. Standing next to the door was the most beautiful girl I had ever since. I quickly noticed her uniform and I instantly knew who she was. The new addition to our team…

The whole of the team seemed to be fascinated by her arrival as they were even quieter than before. However, I only seemed to be able to focus on her. Something and I don't know what seemed to draw me to her.

Whether it was the honesty and sincerity I could see in her smile of greeting, I don't know but as I gazed at her, it seemed impossible for me to look away. Her curly, dark hair had been put in a tight bun atop her head but as she stood in the door way, a lock of her hair fell out of the confines of its hair tie. For some reason, I was entranced by the lock of hair.

PC Leodegrance seemed to realise that I was looking at her intently and I could see she looked a little uncomfortable as a flush of scarlet came to her cheeks.

I walked towards her with my hand outstretched, after clearing my throat, and started to make my introductions to her.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon," I told her, giving her a smile; "I'm your DCI."

Saying my words made me feel slightly uncomfortable, especially, as I had a faint suspicion that PC Leodegrance already knows who I am. The knowing look on her face, at my words, told me so.

"I know who you are. I'm Guinevere. I take it you're expecting me?" She answered me, finally talking my outstretched hand.

I couldn't answer her words for a moment or two as I registered her delicate, soft hand squeeze mine. I couldn't help but feel surprised at how delicate they were. Being a police officer, I know what the job includes and a part of me seemed to know that PC Leodegrance isn't as delicate as she seems.

"Yes, we are. Why don't you come and meet this lot behind me?" I told her, as soon as I had registered what she had told me.

At my words, PC Leodegrance smiled widely and nodded to me. Giving what I hoped was a friendly smile; I motioned her forward so she could see the rest of the team.

Guinevere walked forward so she was at the side of me and when she saw the men looking at her, she gave them all an attentive smile. The men, however, didn't seem to notice and all returned her smile, happily.

"This is the new addition to our team. PC Guinevere Leodegrance." I told the team, smiling.

I couldn't help but keep smiling as I noticed Guinevere's eyes sparkling in excitement at my words and in that instant; I couldn't but think that she enjoys her job greatly.

However, Guinevere started to introduce herself hurriedly and the first thing she mentioned was her name.

"My name is Guinevere but no-one really calls me it. Well, apart from my Dad but you know how Dads are, don't you? So, I'm just Gwen. It's nice to meet you all." Guinevere's words were fast and it seemed that she hadn't intended on telling us so much detail.

I continued smiling at as I could see the liveliness in her words but also how animated she had become. The men, Lancelot, especially, looked at her with a friendly smile.

A chorus of 'Nice to meet you' went through the CID not too much later and everyone seemed to like Guinevere or at least be friendly to her. However, as I noticed the somewhat wolfish expression on Gwaine's face, I couldn't help but start to feel a little angry.

I know how bad Gwaine is and normally, despite a feeling a little peeved by his behaviour as it always ends up affecting the department, I don't get angry. I frowned at the thought, especially, as I realised that I had just met the woman.

The men, as soon as the introductions were over, began to get ready to leave and I noticed PC Leodegrance looking at them with interest.

"We're on our way to a crime scene. Would you like to accompany us? If you feel up to it." I asked PC Leodegrance, as I realised Gaius would be expecting us.

PC Leodegrance frowned as soon as she heard the last bit and I immediately felt idiotic. The look of wariness in her eyes obviously was showing me that she had misconstrued my words. However, there was an air of determination about her as she squared her shoulders at me.

With a confident expression on her face, she answered me with: "Of course, sir."

At her words, I tried to give her a smile in order to appear friendly and not misogynistic, but I fear it came out more of a grimace as I realised that I had alienated the newest member of our team straightaway.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', PC Leodegrance. No-one in the team does, apart from Lancelot. I'd much prefer it if you called me 'Arthur' or something else. Being referred to as 'DCI' makes me feel old!" I told her, trying to break the ice.

Thankfully, PC Leodegrance took the olive branch offered to her and gave me a small smile before answering me.

"I suppose I could, si- er, Arthur. Please call me Gwen." Guinevere stumbled over my name for some reason and I nodded to her as I hadn't already thought of using her name.

Throughout our conversation, the men had all been waiting and as I noticed Merlin give the both of us a look of pure curiosity, I quickly began to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that we had been caught talking but rather I didn't want rumours to develop.

It couldn't have been too much longer before we made our way to the cars, and started our journey to the crime scene.

ARRIVAL

The journey had been sedate and a little uncomfortable but as Guinevere and Merlin chatted, everyone in my car seemed to feel more uncomfortable. However, as I stopped the car a little way off from the crime scene, the sombre air returned.

We all made our way to the cordoned off area and as we did so, I looked to Guinevere. Not only did she look nervous as her hands were shaking but there was a feeling of apprehension radiating off her. I realised, a couple of seconds later, that she's probably not seen a crime scene like it.

I tried to reach her eyes to give her some reassurance but she fell in step with Lancelot, and I knew she was trying to make it seem as if she was alright. I couldn't but respect her for that.

However, I couldn't ponder about it, as I noticed Gaius was already looking at the body. He must have felt my eyes on him as I stepped over the police line as he looked up to greet me. Like usual, at a scene like this, Gaius looked professional but also quite saddened.

Merlin, Guinevere and Lancelot all came followed me whilst Gwaine, Leon and everyone else began talking to the PC's.

"Gaius. How are you?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

At my words, Gaius nodded and muttered that he was 'fine' but he soon turned his attention to the body and as he did so, I looked down for the time since we had arrived. The sight in front of me was familiar but this time, I felt a very strong desire to look away.

The young girl, before me, couldn't be older than nineteen or twenty but it was the glassy, unfocused expression in her open eyes which unsettled me. Gaius looked down at her with a look of unhappiness and I could tell that whatever he had noticed or thought wouldn't be good.

"What can you tell us Gaius?" I asked him, softly.

Yet again, at my words, Gaius looked at me and before he started talking he looked down to pad beside him. He had obviously been here a while.

"Not too much, Arthur. I'll need to do a full examination at my lab. There is some thing's I can tell you but for details, you'll have to wait." He told me, looking at the pad.

I nodded to him, and in was a little while before Gaius started speaking.

"From what I can gather there's some indication that the time of death was probably in the early hours of the morning. The colour of the lips suggests this," As Gaius said this, he motioned to her lips.

I looked at her but I couldn't help but notice things which I know would haunt me. The sight of an engagement ring on her left hand, the crucifix around her neck…. The type of details you don't necessarily need for an investigation but you can't help but notice them.

"Do you have any ideas of how she died?" I asked Gaius.

As soon as I said this, I knew Gaius had figured out that or at least has some idea. Gaius had once been a doctor for a long time but he had wanted to do something different but also help people at the same time.

Gaius nodded to me and then started speaking.

"There's contusions to her upper body and neck (her arms, especially) which would suggest she's been asphyxiated. In what way, I can't say. There are too many variables." He told me.

It was at this time when I remembered Guinevere and Merlin were right next to me as Merlin looked to Gaius and asked him a question.

"Did she have any ID on her? Or in her handbag?" Merlin asked Gaius, after a moment.

Gaius shook his head as he stood up and for once, I saw just how old and tired he looked. I've known Gaius for a long time ever since he had been my doctor as a child but as he looked down to body, he looked as if he'd aged a hundred years.

"No. Her hand bag wasn't with her." He told Merlin.

Each of the two men, after they had spoken, fell silent and I felt no desire to start talking. However, as I heard retreating footsteps, I quickly turned to look at the sound. Guinevere was walking away from the sight of the body before continuing so, that she was out of the cordon.

I quickly started to walk towards her as I noticed she had started crying and I quickened my pace as she began to heave. However, before I had even got past the cordon, Leon had appeared by her side talking to her.

From where I stood, I couldn't hear what he was saying to her but she looked calmer and before I knew it, she looked as she had before.

Guinevere gave him a watery smile full of gratitude and even though, I was glad she felt a little better, the look she gave him made me feel angry and hurt.

She must have realised someone was looking at her as she turned and looked to where I was standing and with Leon still standing next to her, I could she was not only embarrassed but also a little unhappy.

I walked slowly towards her and as I did so, I could see, properly the look of apprehension in her eyes. Did she think I was going to tell her off or something? It seemed she did.

**A/N: There you go! This is first time I've ever described a body as such. Don't worry that you don't particularly know the details, the next chapter or so, will give you more but it has to happen at a certain time. **

**I hope it wasn't awful, I tried to keep the characters in character but Guinevere (in my story) hasn't been to a crime scene with a body before and it would be a shock to anyone. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, etc. They are very much still appreciated. Anyway, in this chapter, Morgana will make an appearance (sort of), you will find out some information about the case as well as some back ground to the characters. I hope you enjoy this and if you do, please review! I don't OWN Merlin!**

_FLASHBACK_

_It didn't take me long to reach Guinevere and Leon and it seemed that Guinevere was getting even more uncomfortable and upset. Guinevere's eyes were still filled with tears and I noticed a tear escape before making it's way down her cheek. _

_As soon as I reached them, Leon excused himself saying he was going to speak to the officers who had already been on the scene. However, before Leon left, he turned to Guinevere and said, softly: "Will you be alright?"_

_Guinevere nodded at him and gave him a small, tentative smile. Leon, seeing this, returned her smile and then left leaving the two of us alone._

_My heart restricted in my chest painfully as I watched the two of them but as I turned my attention to Guinevere, I could tell she wasn't as fine as she had led Leon to believe. I also wanted to alleviate her embarrassment and distress as her eyes were still full of tears. _

"_Everyone reacts badly when they see a body for the first time, Guinevere. There's no need to feel embarrassed. No-one on the team will think any less of you, especially, since this is your first day with us." I told Guinevere, tentatively as I stood beside her._

_At my words, Guinevere didn't exactly look relieved or less embarrassed but there was a look in her eye which made me think that perhaps she understood what I was telling her and what I was trying to do. _

_It was a couple of minutes before she spoke to me and when she did, her voice was not only breathless but hoarse from her crying. _

"_This isn't the first time I've seen a body, Arthur." She admitted to me, as she brushed the remained of the tears away from her cheek._

_I couldn't help but feel surprised by her words, even though, I had just assumed that her reacted was down to it being her first time looking at a body. I must have given her a questioning glance as she continued to speak._

"_I know her. I know who the woman is." She told me, sadly, turning to look at the body._

_Compassion and pity rose up in me at her words and in that moment, I understood why she had reacted the way she had. I couldn't think any less of her as I've not been in that position and I have no idea how I would react. _

"_I'm so sorry, Guinevere. Do you want to continue working on the case? I would understand if you didn't want to, Guinevere." My voice sounded even softer than I intended but it was obvious that Guinevere was trying to pull herself together. _

_Guinevere, at my words, looked as if she was really considering my words as her brow had burrowed in thought and her face showed a serious expression on her face. _

_When she finally spoke, her voice was determined and full of strength._

"_Her name's Marianne Lewis. I've known since I was a child. I owe it to her to help catch the person responsible, Arthur. I can't stop working on the case, Arthur, not now. Thank you for the option, though, Arthur." Guinevere told me, looking me straight in the face._

_Her words had confirmed what I had thought from the moment I had seen her. Her determination, strength was admirable and I felt a surge of respect for her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After Guinevere's admission, everything at the crime scene seemed to go as well as expected. Guinevere had kept her cool and apart from the odd moment when I would look at her and see her looking pensive and sad.

Throughout our journey back to the station, Merlin had talked to Guinevere and I could see that he was trying to comfort her and despite the fact, I wanted to do that, I also felt relieved that nearly all of the team was trying to help her.

Gwaine, of course, had been a little too liberal with his comforting and it was only now, once I was sitting at my desk, when I was finally becoming not only annoyed but very angry. Through the gaps in the blinds, I'd glimpse Gwaine flirting with Guinevere and, although, Guinevere laughed most of his attempts and kept working, I couldn't help but feel angry!

When I spotted Gwaine distracting Guinevere from going through the copy of the forensic I had given out, I finally snapped. I stood abruptly from my seat and I practically ran to the door of my office.

"Gwaine. In here, now!" I commanded to him.

At my words, Gwaine looked a little startled and, although, he looked as if he wanted to refuse my command, after Merlin giving him a warning look, he finally complied walking into my office.

As soon as he did so, I went back to my desk in a somewhat naïve attempt at keeping my temper calm. My anger and the intensity were not only baffling me but it also scaring me to hell. I'm not someone who loses their temper easily or at least, I wasn't before.

So, in the end, Gwaine was stood in front of my desk, looking at me as if I'm going absolutely crazy.

"I'm sick and tired of your flirting, Gwaine." I told him, gritting my teeth.

Gwaine, at my words, look a little shocked that I was bringing his behaviour up at such a time but breaking the news to Marianne's fiancé had not only shook me up but also upset me. More than I would like to admit. After a while, Gwaine's shock seemed to fade.

"Why, Arthur? I'm not doing it to you!" Gwaine pointed out, grinning.

I seemed to realise that I was going to get through to Gwaine and at the thought; I started to close my eyes. Today has not only been stressful but also trying.

"Your behaviour caused Sally to leave us, especially, after you'd slept with her. Given how personal the new case is to Guinevere, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be doing it. " I told him, my eyes still closed as I began to rub my temples.

My head was beginning to pound and the feeling of tiredness was beginning to take over. Gwaine, I think, seemed to realise as he nodded at my words.

"Alright, Arthur. I will try not to!" He told me, looking serious.

I sighed and instead of feeling angry all I felt was tiredness. There was also another feeling nagging at me and I knew it was guilt. Not only had I took my tiredness and anger at Gwaine but I had let my jealousy affect me. Something you shouldn't let control you.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine, if that came out harsh. I just don't want Guinevere to get hurt. We're a team, Gwaine, the whole of this CID department and I don't want something jeopardizing that." I told him, apologetically.

At my words, Gwaine gave me an almost indiscernible look but once again he nodded to me, as if he understood where I was coming from.

"Do you mind if I go now, Arthur, I have work to do?" Gwaine asked me, after a moment or two.

I quickly nodded at him and he looked relieved when he finally went out of the door. Perhaps, he sensed my discomfort or something.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes later before I was startled by the phone ringing. With another sigh, I picked up the receiver before speaking into it. When I did hear the voice on the other end, I immediately knew who was on the other end.

"It's me, Arthur." My sister, Morgana's, voice filtered down through the receiver and I instantly began to frown.

Morgana phoning me on her own volition was as rare as snow in mid-summer and I couldn't help but feel immediately suspicious.

"Yeah, I know, Morgs. What do you want!?"I asked her, suspiciously.

I could hear her shocked silence down the phone as if she was amazed I could even think that but she soon spoke to me again.

"I'm hurt, Arthur, right down to the core. Can't a sister phone her brother without having an ulterior motive?" Morgana asked me, passionately.

"Yes, of course, normal sisters can. When your sister is a journalist it is entirely different." I explained to her.

I could imagine her sitting on the other side of the phone, a frown on her face, deciding what to do. Whether to admit to whatever she wanted or not….

It was a few minutes later before she finally started talking again and when she did, I felt startled and shocked by her words which I didn't expect.

"It's about Marianne Lewis. Your new case." Morgana explained to me, her voice anxious and slightly afraid.

Even though, at the start of the conversation I had felt tired, I felt alert and awake at her words. Morgana's use of the Marianne's name was not only shocking but worrying. How hell had she found out her identity? As police officers, we generally don't tell the media about our cases until well after we've started our investigations.

"How the hell do you know about that, Morgana? What has the crackpot editor of yours got up to now?" I demanded into the phone, feeling both angry and slightly awestruck.

Morgana had always wanted to search for the truth even as a child and becoming a journalist seemed a natural thing for to be, even if it meant causing a rift with our Father.

"It doesn't matter how, Arthur. You need to check a place out for me. It's a club. Calmar!" Morgana told me, quickly.

I started to frown at her words as I was becoming increasingly confused. Why the hell was she telling me this? Surely, she would have told me if she had information regarding the case.

"Why?" I asked Morgana, hoping she'll me the truth.

I could hear her breathing down the phone so, I knew she hadn't disappeared but she still didn't talk until quite a while later and when she did, she sounded weird.

"Trust me. It's connected."

**A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed this! I have enjoyed writing this. If you hated/loved it or whatever, please tell me. In the next chapter, you will find out more about how Marianne died as Gaius will feature and hopefully, some more Gwen/Arthur interaction. **

**I don't know otherwise, so, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for every review, I have enjoyed reading them very much. Anyway, in this chapter, Arthur will confide what Morgana told him to Merlin and there will be some more Arthur/Gwen scenes. Although, I do want the case to move along, I need there to be more interaction between the two would be lovers! I hope that's alright. I still don't OWN Merlin!**

Morgana's words seemed to stay with me for quite a long time and for some reason, I knew I would have to visit Calmar. Something in the way Morgana had said about Marianne and the club had not only bothered me but it had also worried me. She had sounded upset and Morgana wasn't the type to be upset easily. Morgana is feisty and determined rather than emotional.

A part of me couldn't help but feel relieved that our visit to Gaius has been re-scheduled. Morgana's words had put me on edge and finding out about the circumstances of Marianne's death would acquire me to have full concentration.

As I began to write the details of the case on the whiteboard in front of the desks in CID, I was aware of the team watching my actions, thinking. This isn't exactly unusual behaviour for the team but I must have lost concentration because I was about to write Morgana's name. Whatever the connection between Morgana and the case was, I knew I'd have to keep it quiet for a little while, anyway.

Merlin, who had been talking to Lancelot, seemed to notice my rather frenzied behaviour and with a somewhat confused expression, pulled me aside.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Arthur?" He asked me, his confusion obvious on his face.

I shook my head at his words and seeing a couple of the men looking at us, I inclined my head to my office motioning for us to go inside.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at my actions even though, he followed me without argument. Although, I was well aware that my actions were decidedly unusual the idea of Morgana being involved in the case was making want to keep it between myself and Merlin. Until at least I know how she's involved or even if she is.

Once we were in my office and after I had shut my door, I sat on the edge of my desk before speaking.

"I'm fine, Merlin. I had a phone call from my sister." I admitted to Merlin, thinking.

At my words, Merlin still looked a little confused before after a few moments, I could see realisation dawning on him. What he was realising, I don't really know but I knew it would be about Morgana.

"So, what did she say? She must have said something. You're acting as if something's wrong." Merlin probed, looking at me straight in the face.

From the moment I had brought him into my office, I knew I would have to tell him about what Morgana had said and a part of me was hoping that he'd be able to tell me how she'd known about Marianne.

Without another thought, I started to explain my conversation between Morgana. Everything from her using Marianne's full name to the club. Merlin hadn't interrupted me in the entire time I spoke but I could see he was shocked.

"How do you think she knew? Suppose she could have found out from her editor?" Merlin asked me, thinking.

I nodded to him, at his words, and my mind immediately went to her editor, the mysterious Alvarr. Not only did Morgana seem to idolise the man but more often than not, she would happily do his bidding. It seemed Merlin had cottoned on to it, too. Morgana had every time I had brought the man up in the past seemed to resent any mention of it.

"She could have. I need to go to visit that club, Merlin. If I didn't and something happens to Morgana or it's connected with the case, I would never be able to forgive myself." My voice sounded a lot more serious than I intended but I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

Instead of Merlin looking at me as if I was overreacting, he didn't. Merlin didn't seem to think that I was. When I noticed the somewhat worried and concerned expression on Merlin's face, I couldn't help but frown.

"I'll come with you. How is Morgana, anyway? Is she well? I mean, not that I'm worried about her or anything! Just simply curious." Merlin babbled to me, after a moment or two.

Almost instinctively, my frown deepened and I have a very faint suspicion that Merlin likes my sister. As soon as Merlin noticed my frown, he shuffled uncomfortably and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Merlin looked utterly ridiculous. His suit had become creased throughout the day in his exertions but it was the look of apprehension which was quite humorous. Merlin's not like that around me, normally. Even when I first became his DCI, he still wasn't like it.

I quickly looked around the CDI and I couldn't help but notice Guinevere's absence. It's surprising, really. After all, it's only her first day yet already she's made an impact on the people around her. Me especially.

"Where's Guinevere?" I asked Merlin, as soon as I turned my attention back to him.

Merlin, at my words, seemed to relax and instead a somewhat knowing expression graced his face, instead. At the sight, I had quite a strong desire to wipe it off his face.

"She went to talk to Marianne's fiancé. I think she wanted to give her own consolation but also ask a few questions. Gwen's a brilliant police officer, Arthur. Compassionate, kind and intelligent. Everything you'd want in someone handling your case." Merlin told me, with an annoyingly happy look on his face.

For the second time, I was beginning to feel very strong desire to punch him and I think he wanted me to react to his words in some way.

"Yes, I have realised that, Merlin." I snapped at him, before I'd realised what I was saying.

END OF DAY- GUINEVERE'S RETURN

About an hour or so ago, as our shifts had begun to end, the team had begun to go home. One by one each desk became empty. Lancelot who was one of the most dedicated members of CID was one of the last to stay before finally going home.

Normally, around this time in the early morning (nearly 2 am), I would be alone in the CID but this wasn't the case. Guinevere had returned well before her shift had finished and she had begun to write in her notebook furiously, time seemed to slip away for her and before she had finished, it was early in the morning.

She was so absorbed in her work that she barely looked up from her writing and I couldn't help but feel concerned. Not only did she look exhausted but I could feel her becoming frustrated. Her dark curls had (by this time) began to tumble from her hair ties and it was the first time that I'd ever seen her look as frazzled.

After about five minutes of debating whether to come and talk to her, I realised I wanted to help her. To give her some reassurance. Even if that would mean just talking to her or listening to her.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I came out of my office but the click of the light turning off as I did so altered Guinevere to my presence. Guinevere gave me a tentative smile as she saw me approaching her, but I could tell she was nervous as she pushed a stray curl away from her face.

I returned her smile and I quickly found a chair before sitting down next to her. Guinevere, at this, looked a little shocked as her eyes had widened.

"How are you, Guinevere? You look as if you're working hard." I commented to her, pointing to the opened notebook on her desk.

At my words, Guinevere's tired eyes followed where I had pointed but I saw no satisfaction in them. Instead, I could see she was deep in thought and as she began to bite her lips, my eyes were drawn to them.

However, I soon realised she was very upset or at least hurt by the day's events and the desire to do something to comfort her seemed almost too strong. Guinevere, on the other hand, a couple of seconds later began to talk to me.

"I don't understand, Arthur. Marianne wasn't a partier. She never liked going to places that. They made her feel uncomfortable. When I visited her fiancé, he told me she had gone out with some of the girls. Why didn't the girls make sure she got home safely? It's not like she was the type of person to meet someone and go home with them." Guinevere murmured at me, looking at me with sad eyes.

A lump rose in my throat at her words and I had to swallow it in order to speak to Guinevere again. I had been in the job about a year before I realised that it's only rarely when things make sense, especially, when someone's been killed.

For some reason, I didn't want to point that out to Guinevere. It seemed too harsh and cold to say it to her.

"I don't think we're meant to understand, Guinevere. I wanted to be a police officer because I felt it was my duty for the people in Camelot and although, at times I've felt as if I don't make an ounce of difference, I still come in every day. All you can do Guinevere is help find out the truth." I told her, watching her reason.

When I had mentioned it being my duty, Guinevere had begun to smile softly but it was sad as it didn't even reach her eyes.

"I wish I felt like that, Arthur," Guinevere admitted to me, "For me, I wanted to become a police officer because I wanted people to get justice. For the victims to get the peace, the relief they deserve."

There was something in the way she was speaking here which I immediately knew to be personal and even though, I didn't want to pry, I knew I was giving her a questioning look. Guinevere noticed and began to tell me the full story.

As she did so, she looked vulnerable and shaken but there was a sense of determination, sincerity and hope that made me want to hug her until my arms hurt.

"Until I was eight I wanted to be what every other little girl wanted to be. A nurse, of course. I remember being unwell with a head cold and my Mum had gone to get me something to make me more comfortable. I think she went to get me some ice-cream as well but mum always used to make me promise I'd only have ice-cream if I had my medicine…" Guinevere began to trail off, as she was overcome with her memories.

We were in silence for a while as I hadn't wanted to intrude in her thoughts and I also didn't want to make her admission any harder so I just waited patiently for her to start again.

"I heard footsteps and I instantly knew it was Mum. Despite my illness, I quickly went to the window in the hall. I was just in time to see Mum getting run over by a car. I was frozen by it. I couldn't help but look and hope she was alright but all while, I wanted to scream as if my heart was breaking. My Father, who had been looking at me, had heard the crash and he started to panic." Guinevere had been composed as she spoke but by this time, she began to cry softly.

My broke for her, at her words, especially, as she had not only seen her Mother run over but that it still affected her. With a soothing tone, I gently asked her if they had caught the person responsible.

She gave me a watery look and shook her head.

"No, they didn't. Even to this day, they don't know who did it. As the days, weeks and months passed, I had to come to terms with the fact they wouldn't find that person and that the odds of getting justice was slim. I realised that I didn't want someone else to feel that and I knew I wanted to be a police officer." Guinevere's voice had begun to waver as she spoke and I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I enveloped Guinevere in my arms and hugged her, tightly. Guinevere stilled in my arms a little in surprise but she seemed to feel more comfortable in my arms after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere. About your Mother and Marianne…" I told her, as I felt her pull away.

Guinevere looked a little better having gotten everything off her chest but she still looked unhappy. After all, her eyes were still watery and dull. However, at my words, she gave me a thankful smile and in that moment, I realised something had changed.

**A/N: There you go! A little background on Guinevere as well as some hints to Morgana/Merlin. I know some people may be a little unhappy about that but this is an AU. I may change and alter a few things so that the story is interesting. **

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who's favourited followed and reviewed! You really don't know how much your support means to me. In this chapter, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin will go and see Gaius about Marianne's death. Also, Arthur will finally be forced to go to Calmar when it becomes clear it's connected with Marianne's murder. I don't OWN Merlin!**

After Guinevere's confession about her Mother, I had been worried that she was upset as Marianne's murder must have brought up old emotions but as I saw her come in the next day, she didn't look upset. She merely looked determined and I couldn't help but like her even more for it.

The whole of team had tried to help Guinevere as much as they could and Guinevere didn't seem to mind. If anything, she seemed to like the fact they cared and if I'm honest, I was glad they were protective.

From the moment, we were in the car on our way to Gaius' I knew immediately that today would be difficult. For some reason, Morgana's words were still getting to me and as we made our way to Gaius' office, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"I take it you're here about Marianne?" Gaius asked us, as he took a file out of his desk.

All three of us nodded (Merlin, Guinevere and I) at Gaius' words and as soon as Gaius saw this, he motioned for us all to take a seat.

I could see that Guinevere was nervous. Even more nervous that I was as she had her hands clenched tight. So much so, that the white of her knuckles were visible. At the sight, I felt a strong desire to calm her down, to make her feel better but Guinevere noticed me looking and gave me a little smile.

"Well, my original findings at the crime scene were correct and since I have now done a full examination, I can give more details." Gaius told us, opening the file he had taken out.

Merlin, Guinevere and I all listened to what Gaius was talking about but as soon as he started looking at what was in the file, he went into professional mode. Even though, he did look saddened as he looked in it.

"Well, I told you at the crime scene that I suspected that Marianne was asphyxiated and now, I'm sure she was. There was contusions over her arms and upper body and as I carried out my examination there was some more over her stomach and her chest. I believe Marianne was murdered by the culprit using a compression method…."

Gaius stopped speaking for a moment, to let us absorb what he was telling us but there was a look in his eye which seemed so sad and melancholic, I knew something was bothering him.

Just like Merlin, who looked sombre at Gaius' words, Guinevere looked at Gaius straight in the face but her mouth began to wobble slightly and I knew she was trying not to cry.

Before I had the chance to try and comfort her, however, she asked Gaius a question. I think it was her way of focusing back on the case and not show much hearing the details had hurt her.

"Was there anything else you found? Any other injuries?" Guinevere's voice was strong and clear and in that moment, I saw the police officer in her shine through.

Her words also reminded me about how determined she is and as she waited for Gaius to answer her question, I saw Merlin look at Guinevere worriedly.

It was a little while before Gaius answered Guinevere and when he did begin speaking; he also gave us a picture. The picture was in Guinevere's hands but all our eyes were immediately drawn to it.

"I didn't notice the stamp at the crime scene and it seems that the photographer didn't, either. The stamp was on her left wrist. It was the only thing I noticed which seemed to be of any importance apart from her injuries. Apart from the contusions to her body and being asphyxiated, it seemed as if Marianne didn't have any other injuries at first." Gaius explained frowning. For some reason, I knew he wasn't finished.

We all took in his words but as we gazed at the photo, it seemed to affect us all. The pale wrist in the photo looked waif like but it was the black crescent 'C' stamp which dominated the photo.

Guinevere and Merlin were looking at the picture hard, their faces showing just how hard they were thinking. It was a couple of minutes later before anyone spoke again and as the time began to pass, I saw a barrage of emotions pass over Guinevere's face.

Blinking rapidly, a look of realization dawned upon the features of her face.

"It's Calmar. The club. Once you're inside the staff stamp you to show that you've paid." Guinevere told us all, looking at the photo once more.

Just the sound of Calmar coming out of Guinevere's lips made me feel sick and I knew I would have to visit the club whether I like it or not.

"How do you know that it's Calmar? Surely, a lot of clubs in Camelot stamp your wrists or hands." Merlin commented to Guinevere.

I could see that Merlin was thinking about Morgana's words, too but as Guinevere shook her head and explained that she recognised the stamp, we all knew she was right.

It was by this time, however, that Gaius starting speaking once more. He seemed to have something to say or at least he wanted to admit to something. It seemed obvious as he picked out another picture from his file.

"I noticed just after I had noticed the stamp that there was a letter engraved in Marianne's tongue. It was a 'C'. It had been done after her death. " Gaius told us, tentatively.

The effect of Gaius' words was immediate. It was as if someone had thrown cold water on us. Although, Gaius had said the words tentatively, I felt Guinevere stiffen beside me.

"Whoever did this seems to want you to connect Marianne's murder to Calmar." Gaius continued, looking at us.

ON THE WAY TO CALMAR

The meeting with Gaius had given all of things to think about and worry about but I didn't want Guinevere to come with me to Calmar. Apart of me had been worried that she was still upset from hearing what had happened but I also didn't want her to set foot in the club.

So, with the help of Lancelot, I asked her to speak to the women Marianne went out with to see if they could confirm going to Calmar. Guinevere didn't seem to be unhappy about not going to Calmar as I think she wanted to find out from Marianne's friends first, anyway.

Merlin, on the other hand, I knew wanted to come. He seemed to know why I didn't want Guinevere near the club; even if he did think I was being overprotective.

The drive to Calmar was quick. The traffic had been light and easy to handle but that wasn't why the time had flown. What had made the time fly was the fact that our heads were full of questions, thoughts and feelings and before we knew it, we were at Calmar.

As I stopped my BMW outside the club, Merlin and I immediately made our way to the club. Once we were at the front door, I quickly knocked. We had to wait a while as someone came to the door.

I could see the silhouette of someone as they approached, and it wasn't too much longer before they opened the door to us. Frowning deeply and looking slightly antagonistic was a man.

"Yeah? What you want?" The blonde haired young man, demanded impatiently.

I couldn't help but start frowning at his impertinence. The scruffiness of his clothes and the general look of him told us he wasn't the manager.

Whipping out my ID card, I watched as his face turned a nice puce colour.

"DCI Arthur Pendragon. This is my colleague DC Merlin Emrys. You are?" I asked as he looked searchingly at the both of us.

Merlin held back a little smile as the young man gulped before speaking, all his impertinence gone.

"I'm Alex. I'm just the barman. You want to come in?" He told us, politely.

I exchanged a sly look with Merlin at his words and I immediately nodded at Alex. He held the door open for us whilst we quickly made our way in. It is really is amazing how polite someone can be once they realise who we are.

As we made our way in, it was obvious that staff around were trying to clear some of the debris from last night. I could see the odd couple of people milling about. One of the men looked slightly familiar as he caught my eye but I quickly tried to keep my attention on Alex.

"Can I speak to the person in charge?" I asked him, as I whipped out a photo of Marianne.

Alex noticed the photo but didn't say anything. He nodded to me and Merlin and showed us to the Manager's office.

We thanked Alex before knocking once more. This time our welcome was slightly more graceful as the manager rose out of his seat to great us.

The man couldn't have been older than mid-thirties but as he rose out of his seat there was a sense of majesty and confidence that was unsettling. For some reason, the look of confidence and certainty in his eyes looked more like arrogance.

Merlin, next to me, seemed to be thinking the same thing as I could see that he was veiling a look of displeasure.

"I'm Richard Allen. I'm the manager of Calmar. What can I help you with, gentlemen?" The manager asked us rather gracefully. Too gracefully….

I still had the photo of Marianne in my hand and after announcing who we both were, I handed the photo to him.

"This girl was found dead a day ago. We have reason to believe your club's stamp was found on her body. Do you recognise her?" I asked, looking at him.

With the photo in his hand, I saw Richard's eyes scan the photo thoroughly but whether he was doing it our benefit, I don't know.

**A/N: Well, there you go! I think I'll leave you there. There's been a lot in this chapter and I don't want to overload you with information, especially, as things are going to be really picking up soon. **

**I hope this is interesting and believe me, I have certain idea where this is going. **

**If you've hated or loved this, or even simply liked this, then please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. They encourage me to write more updates for you. In this chapter, you will hear from the elusive Richard Allen and you will also find out what Guinevere has found out. There will be some more interaction between Arthur and Gwen and I think perhaps, an argument is in order! Drama, you got to love it! I don't OWN Merlin!**

With the picture still in his hands, Richard began to speak. His arrogance somewhat laced his words and whilst I believed he thought his words would sound sincere, there was something telling me he was lying.

"No, I don't recognise her. I'm sorry. This is a small club, gentleman, I would have known if she had been in here." Richard explained to us, smoothly, sitting back down still with the picture in his hands.

Merlin and I both nodded at his words but I could sense Merlin's feelings about the man. Merlin's not normally the type of man, let alone officer, who lets his emotions get the better off him but his dislike for this man seemed to almost radiate off him.

Up to now, Richard had seemed to be quite an obliging man and whilst helping the police is a good thing. Sometimes people can be TOO obliging and as I noticed Richard looking at us expectantly, I couldn't help but wonder whether that was the case with him.

"I would like to be sure, Mr Allen. So, for that reason, do you mind giving us a copy of your CCTV footage from the last couple of days?" I asked him, politely.

At my words, I saw Richard narrow his eyes, slightly and it was obvious my request was something he either didn't want to comply with or he couldn't.

It was a little while before Mr Allen spoke and when he did, his voice was just as smooth as it had been when we had entered but this time there was a hint of steel behind the smooth façade. Either way, he definitely doesn't want to comply.

"I'm sorry, gentleman. That won't be possible. Our CCTV has been playing up recently which means it will be of no use to you." He explained to us, giving us a look.

It was now my turn to narrow my eyes at his words. Although, Calmar didn't seem as modern as some of the clubs in and around Camelot, it was by no means dilapidated. Somehow the club not having working CCTV seemed a little hard to believe.

Slowly, I nodded to Richard as if to show that I had understood him but as I asked him if I could interview his staff, he didn't seem bothered that much.

"Sure. Try not to distract them, mhm?" He told us, lightly.

I was beginning to see why Merlin had disliked him so strongly. Not only did his arrogance make narcissus seem humble but there was something vaguely irritating about him.

His demeanour was one of the things included but from the first time I had seen him, something went off in my head. Whether it was to do with the case, I'm not sure, since just because he's arrogant doesn't mean he's guilty of something.

When we finally left his office after thanking him for his time, I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Richard Allen was certainly hard work.

Merlin looked thoughtful as we made our way from his office and as he mumbled to me: "He was helpful, then."

I couldn't help but look at him sardonically at his words before I realised he was right. Although, he had refused to give us the CCTV tapes under the pretence of it playing up, he answered our questions as well as gave his permission for us to question is staff.

"Yeah. Too helpful." I muttered back to him.

The barman- Alex- was still milling about when we reached the bar but it wasn't him who I noticed first. It was the figure next to him that I recognised. As I did recognise him, my mouth opened in shock.

"David, is that you?" I asked the man.

Merlin, beside me, looked shocked and curious at my words and knew why. It's not every day that you come and see a place linked with a murder and come across someone you know.

David stopped talking with Alex and stiffened as he heard my voice. I can't really blame him. I suppose my presence brings up bad memories from him. A couple of seconds later, he raised his head and looked at me.

David's eyes looked rather dead as they looked in mine but it was the grief in his eyes which I couldn't help but feel bad at.

"Yeah. It's me." David finally told me, as Merlin and I sat down on the stools near the bar.

It appeared David hadn't noticed Merlin's presence and Merlin, up to now anyway, hadn't done anything to alert David to it. However, David did finally noticed Merlin and gave him a smile.

The air around us grew thick as we looked at each other and David finally cleared his throat, before speaking, breaking the awkwardness.

"Is it about Mel's murderer? Have you finally found him?" David asked us, quickly, his voice urgent.

Although, the hope in his voice was very apparent, there was also desperation in his tone that I wanted to close my ears to.

As I had listened to David's impassioned questions, I immediately thought of Guinevere. She had wanted to make sure that no-one would feel like she had. Angry and hurt…. She wanted to give them justice, the one thing she had never been given.

Well, I suppose I had tried to do that with David. I had promised him that we'd catch his wife's murderer and (I hadn't been in the police long at that time), I had believed that we would. It hadn't even crossed my mind that not all cases can be solved.

My superior had gone berserk when they found out what I had said to him, despite the fact I had only wanted to help him.

Looking at David, I immediately felt bad for him giving false hope.

"No, David. I'm sorry, I really am. There's no development in her case." I told him, softly, not wanting to upset him more than I already had.

There was a gleam of something in his eyes as I said this almost as if he already knew but I tried to shake that feeling off.

BACK AT THE CID

Merlin and I had arrived back at the CID brimming full of questions and things Alex, David and Richard Allen had told us. When we were coming through the door of the CID department, it seemed obvious that Guinevere and Lancelot had found out some things as well as their heads were bent, as they were talking to each other in soft low tones.

"So, what did you find out?" I asked them both as soon as I had taken off my coat.

Merlin grabbed his chair before sitting down at his desk but looking around for a chair of my own and seeing none, I leaned against a desk near Guinevere.

Guinevere, at my words, looked down at her notebook before answering and as she read, I noticed her brow furrowing in concentration. I marvelled at the sight. Her attention was solely focused on reading but she seemed to be also thinking as well as reading. I don't really know why the sight entranced me- I only know that it does. Perhaps, it's the piece of hair dangling down as she read which intrigues.

The hair which not only looked curly and bouncy so much so that it had fallen out if it's restraint, seemed to make me wonder just how soft her hair would be under my fingertips.

Merlin seemed to yet again notice how I was reacting and gave me an amused look. There was an innuendo in his look which I couldn't help but scowl at him for.

_He's been spending too much time with Gwaine_, I thought as I caught him smiling smugly.

"Well, we went to interview the girls' Marianne went out with. They basically said that Marianne hadn't wanted to go to Calmar but she had since it was one of other girl's birthdays and apparently, she didn't want to put them out." Guinevere told us, confirming our suspicions'.

I nodded at her words and even I was beginning to wonder why Richard Allen had lied. People lie for all sorts of reasons but it doesn't necessarily mean they're guilty.

When Guinevere began looking at us questioningly, I knew she wanted to know what we had found out. By this time, however, Leon and Gwaine had gathered around too and before I could speak Merlin beat me to it.

"We spoke to a couple of the bar staff and the manager. None of them admitted to seeing her, even though, as the manager said, it's a small club. We also asked their CCTV cameras. Apparently, they're not working properly." Merlin told them, frowning.

I could see the cogs in Guinevere's brain whizzing about at Merlin's words and I had a faint suspicion that I knew what she was thinking. When she finally spoke, I knew I was right about what she was thinking about.

"That's a little suspicious, don't you think?" She asked us.

From the look in Merlin's eyes, I could see that he did agree with her and whilst I had to agree with her, it did look suspicious, it may not mean anything.

"It could be a coincident. They do happen." I told them all, especially, Merlin.

As I said this, the image of my old mentor flashed in my mind and I knew that if he was still alive he would have disagreed with me. Agravaine wasn't the type of person to believe in coincidences.

My mentor had once said that in the police office, there is no such thing as coincidence and Merlin certainly believes that, too.

With a rather indignant look on his face, Merlin started on about Richard Allen. Even though, I had to admit that he seemed a 'fishy' character, we need evidence! The whole innocent until proven guilty does come in here.

"I know they happen, Arthur, but you have to admit that Richard Allen did seem guilty. He was too helpful; and he didn't even look at the photo of Marianne properly. Being told that a girl has been murdered would have evoked a reaction out of most people but he didn't even bat an eyelid."

Merlin had sounded passionate and annoyed throughout his monologue and I knew that the case had effected, like most of us, but I couldn't help but feel he had instantly taken a dislike to him.

Leon and Gwaine looked at Merlin with a sudden interest and I didn't blame them. Merlin's normally the one doing the reminding not the one being reminded.

"Merlin. We can keep him in mind as a suspect. We can even ask him if he has an alibi but I want to make sure that any arrest we make it is backed up with evidence. If we don't, the CPS won't think there's enough evidence to charge him with. At the moment, we can't link him to Marianne's murder. All of this is speculation. " I told him, calmly.

I could see Merlin thinking as I looked at him and after a moment or two, he nodded. I couldn't help feel slightly relieved at that. I felt someone's eyes on me and when I looked to see who it was, I realised it was Guinevere looking at me.

Her stare was piercing and full of emotion, so much so that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She was giving me a look that was full of hurt as if I had let her down and the thought that I had done that, was actually quite painful.

After we were done, I went back to my desk full of what Merlin had said. Was he right? Was Richard Allen the man we were looking for? Something had obviously made him think it and it's not as if Merlin's a bad judge of character.

When I realised he might fancy my sister, Morgana, however, I started to question that.

The shift was going as fast as ever but every so often, I noticed Guinevere looking over to me and a couple of times, I even saw her approach my office before changing her mind . After seeing her do this a couple of times, I started getting a little frustrated.

"Guinevere? Can you come into my office for a second?" I called to her, setting slightly out of my office.

Guinevere looked a little annoyed at me and I immediately knew she was going to either yell at me or give me some sort of put down. However, she soon followed me into my office and as I sat down, I saw her watching me.

"I've done something to upset you, haven't I?" The question was out of my mouth before I really could process what I saying but I couldn't really help it.

Guinevere's iciness subsided for a moment and it was as if I could see that she was upset about everything and not just me. However, I also knew I was a part of it, too.

For a moment or two, I began to think that Guinevere wouldn't tell me or that her angry had vanished but before I knew it, she unloaded on me. Her voice steely and determined as she spoke.

"I thought you wanted to make a difference as a policeman, Arthur. Are you that arrogant that you think you can solve this case yourself? Merlin may be wrong about Richard Allen but it doesn't mean you can dismiss it so easily." She all but shouted to me.

Her words were shocking. Did she really think that of me? I knew I would have to make sure that I make her realise I'm not like that.

"No, I'm not like that, Guinevere. I know I'll need everyone to work together as a team. I didn't mean to come across as arrogant. I just want to make sure that when we get the person responsible, he won't walk." I told her.

Guinevere seemed to calm a little at my words as she nodded and in turn, I felt calmer but I couldn't help but wonder whether she was right.

Before going out of my office, she looked a little unsure as if she was still a little unhappy but she seemed to want to get back to work.

As she went out of my door, I let out a groan. Meeting David again had affected me more than I realised but my feelings for Guinevere seemed to be complicating everything.

**A/N: There you go! The argument may seem short but this chapter is already 2, 500+ and I really don't want to extend it anymore. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. I've purposely made this longer for a couple of reasons, 1) I've kind of realised my updates have been a little irregular and 2) I've been a little torn as to whether to continue. Also, don't judge Gwen for exploding. She's still upset about her friend plus to her, Arthur is simply dismissing someone who could be the killer, even though, he isn't dismissing him. **

**About David- you could say that Arthur's more cautious in the way he works having seen him again. **

**Anyway, if you've liked or hated this, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really, really do appreciate all of them. In this chapter, Arthur and his team will try tracing Marianne's footsteps on the night she died and after becoming slightly frustrated; he will also meet Morgana to ask her what she knows! This is a couple of days later. I don't OWN Merlin!**

Throughout the next few days, Merlin seemed to get even more determined to prove Richard Allen's guilt and Guinevere seemed to want to help him. After speaking once more to Marianne's friends (and telling them of the staff's denial), they were adamant they were there.

Sarah, one of Marianne's friends, had told us specifically that Richard Allen had noticed Marianne as he had helped her when she had been accosted by a man. Although, this account didn't exactly prove that Merlin was right, it also didn't mean that he was going to admit that.

One thing that was certain, though, finding the man who accosted her could lead us to the killer if it isn't him.

For what seemed like the hundredth time since beginning the case, I was already in my office by 6 am. I've always been committed to my work but for some reason, there's something about this case which means I know I have to solve it. Perhaps, it's simply because of Guinevere but either way, I can't help it.

My mind is always on the case. Thinking over statements, the facts from the crime scene and even the coroner's report Gaius made. I sometimes even dream about the case and it's always the same dream. When I'm not thinking about the case, I end up thinking of Guinevere. Her smile, her voice even her laugh seem to haunt.

In the dream, one moment I am looking at a picture of Marianne at my desk and the next, I am outside Calmar frantically trying to get inside. Through the window, I can see Guinevere looking terrified. Although, the first time this happened I tried to forget about it, it seemed to happen repeatedly.

I didn't even try and attempt to analyse what it meant but I did know one thing. Calmar was certainly involved despite what Richard Allen had said.

Once everyone had arrived with Gwaine arriving last, we decided to try and pinpoint Marianne's movements throughout the night. Perhaps then, we will be able to find out more by once again asking about CCTV. Not only with Calmar but also the surrounding area…

"So, what do we know?" I asked the team, who was by now, huddled in a circle.

Tired eyes looked up to me, at my question, and like usual everyone seemed to look down at the statements in front of them. Guinevere, on the other hand, didn't as she seemed to have memorised the details of the case.

"We know that Marianne went out with her friends at 8pm, and they got there around half past!" Guinevere told me, without looking at her pad.

I nodded at her words, and it was a couple of seconds later before anyone else started speaking again and when someone did, it was Merlin. He, too, was looking at the sheets in front of him but this time, he looked much less mechanical.

"According to her friends, they couldn't have been there more than hour before Marianne got accosted by the man. So, that would have been around half nine ish." Merlin told us, thinking.

Guinevere frowned at his words as she had done so each and every time that had been mentioned but this time, I knew that she was thinking about who the man could be. Especially, as Richard Allen had been the one to save her.

Leon and Gwaine this time started talking, in turns, about what happened when they were at the club and what time they had left.

Up to now, we could account for Marianne's whereabouts up until she had broken away from her friends and, according to her friends, attempted to make her way home.

"So, the last time Marianne was seen alive was just after 12 am." I summarised to them, and everyone nodded.

Once again, we all fell silent and I knew what we were all thinking of. As Gaius had put the estimated time of death at 1:30 am in the morning, it would have only been an hour and half since she left her friends.

After this, we didn't really have any more information to say, especially, put on the timeline we had drawn up and it seemed pretty obvious to us what we would have to do. Not only speak to the people at Calmar again but also try and get CCTV from the surrounding areas.

All of the team seemed to take refuge at their desks once we had finished and from where I was sitting at my own desk, I could see Guinevere and Lancelot talking animatedly.

From where I was sitting, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I certainly could see the expression on Guinevere's face. For the first time, since she had joined us, she was smiling properly.

She had, of course, smiled before as she always greeted everyone with a smile but this time, her smile seemed to reach her eyes.

As I looked at Lancelot and Guinevere speaking, my heart restricted painfully in my chest and whilst I tried to ignore it, the more I looked at the two of them, the feeling seemed to worsen. After a while, I began to feel an irrational amount of anger and as I came to walk out of my office to talk to them, I needed to clench my teeth in order to keep my temper in check.

At the sight of me, Guinevere and Lancelot immediately stopped talking to each other. Something about me must have alerted them to how I was feeling as Guinevere seemed to edge away from Lancelot. Her actions made me feel slightly better but the anger, the indescribable anger was still making me want to do something.

"Sir." Lancelot greeted me, respectfully whilst Guinevere smiled at me, softly.

I tried to give him at least a smile in greeting but my face didn't seem to want to obey my command and instead, I fear it came out more of a grimace.

They both looked at me expectantly waiting for me to speak and whilst I knew I should have started talking my main reason for coming out had mainly to stop them from smiling at each other. Quickly, I started to think of something to say.

Merlin who had the receiver to his face, looked like he was on hold, and I could see his apparent interest that he was watching our conversation.

"I was wondering if Lancelot you could come with Merlin and me to Calmar. Guinevere, I'm sure you will be fine going to collect the CCTV from the surrounding area near Calmar with Leon." I told them, after a moment, speaking to each of them.

At my words, Lancelot nodded to me and he didn't seem to mind coming with Merlin and I but Guinevere seemed to be less pleased. The frown on her beautiful face seemed to look not only out of place but it seemed to show her anger as well.

"I'm sure I will. I have a question, Arthur, though. Why can't I come to Calmar? Every time you go to question them or pick up evidence, you give me a certain task to do! I'm not an idiot I know that you're keeping me from going there." Guinevere told me, brusquely.

There was a truth to her words that I couldn't despite as I had done it but as to why I had, I don't really know myself.

Initially, I hadn't wanted Guinevere to get involved in whatever Morgana had been involved in but once I had met Richard Allen, I didn't want her near Calmar. Not only would it stir up emotions, especially, as Marianne was her friend but I also didn't want to upset her.

"I am not doing anything, Guinevere. It is purely a coincident." My lie hadn't come out as smoothly as I had hoped for but I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

By this time, Lancelot had started to frown as listened to us talking but I could see that Guinevere was by no means pacified.

I waited for her to say more but she didn't. She wasn't very happy but there was something in her eyes which seemed to hurt more than anything. She was looking at me accusingly. As if the reason is that I don't think she's up to it.

LUNCHTIME- MEETING MORGANA

The morning had gone spectacularly fast but everyone seemed to still have things to do. Our visit to Calmar hadn't been done as we had been side tracked but as soon as lunch is over, we will.

From where I was standing, I could see Merlin looking at me, questioningly and a couple of minutes later, he started speaking.

"So, you're meeting Morgana soon?" Merlin asked me, as I went to collect my coat from my hook.

Although, I don't get on with Morgana as well as I used to our weekly meetings are the only time we ever really meet or at least, we used to.

A day ago, after a particularly tiring day of speaking to Marianne's friends and fiancé again, I had phoned her up and asked if I could see her. With some reluctance, she had agreed but she certainly hadn't sounded happy at the idea.

At Merlin's words, I nodded to him as I put my coat on. Merlin looked thoughtful as I did so and there was a gleam in his eye. He looked as if he was going to speak and when he began to open his mouth, I was hoping he wasn't going to ask to come along.

Luckily, he didn't. Instead, he simply asked whether I was going to ask more about how she found out about Marianne.

"Yes, of course. Morgana knows more than she's letting on and we need to know!" I told him, before saying goodbye.

Merlin nodded to me before I left but as I made my way out of the station and into my car, I couldn't help but start thinking about how Morgana had found out about Marianne. I tried to rack my brains and each time, I came up with naught.

How the hell had my sister, who had always been the one to stand for what was right, become involved in this?

The question troubled me all the way to café which we were meeting at. As I packed my car, I could see Morgana standing outside the door waiting for me. I could see her heavy bag slung across her shoulder and as she readjusted it, I could see she was tried.

I quickly made my way out of my car (after locking it) and went to her. Morgana immediate saw me and gave me a smile. Although, it was strained and didn't really reach her eyes, she looked a little less tired.

"Arthur." She called to me, before bringing me into a hug.

The hug was a little unexpected as Morgana isn't the type to hug me. My Father, Uther, hadn't been very big on hugs and Morgana certainly only hugged certain people and I wasn't normally one of them. Nevertheless, I pulled her closer.

After a moment, we pulled apart, before standing looking at each other. Morgana looked much like her old self as she stood looking appraisingly at me and I couldn't help but smile a little, when she started to speak.

"You look tired, Arthur." Morgana commented, lightly.

I couldn't help but see the irony of her words as that had been one of the first things I had noticed about her.

Smiling, I commented lightly: "I could say the say the same for you!"

We were making our way into the café and whilst I wasn't nervous about asking Morgana about how she is involved, I couldn't help but wish I didn't have to. Asking your sister if she knows about a murderer isn't one of things all brothers want to do.

Morgana quickly stopped a table a little way off and it must have only been a couple of seconds before we were sitting down, opposite from each other.

Neither of us made any attempt to order food and whilst I was glad I was going to speak, it didn't seem that Morgana was going to approach the subject even though, I knew she must have realised why I want to speak to her.

After a while, it had begun to grow awkward and after I cleared my throat in order to clear the attention, Morgana seemed to spring into action.

"I'm just going to get a coffee. Do you want one?" She asked as she stood up.

At her words, I shook my head. All I wanted to do was talk to her, not have a bloody coffee. Morgana,as soon as, she had seen that I didn't want a Coffee quickly made her way to the counter to order.

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before Morgana came back, coffee in her hand.

By this time, however, I had realised that not only do I not have all day to talk to my sister but also that if I don't approach the subject, she certainly won't either. Without another thought, I started speaking.

"How did you know about Marianne? How are you connected with this?" I asked her, hurriedly, as she sat down.

Morgana reacted immediately at my words as I saw her stiffen but she didn't immediately make any attempt to answer me. She returned my gaze with confidence and I knew by that she was going to tell me when she was ready.

"I'm not connected, Arthur, not in so many words…." She began, her finger wrapped around the mug in her hand, before trailing off.

Exasperation rose in my by her cryptic answer and I couldn't help but wish she would just tell me. That way it wouldn't just put my mind at rest but I would be able to concentrate more on the job rather than worry more on her.

"Morgs. Please. Just tell me how you found out from the beginning." I told her, earnestly.

Morgana wrinkled her nose in distaste at the nickname but I could see my earnestness had broken through a little bit as she had a thoughtful look on her face.

After taking a breath, she began to tell me everything from the beginning.

"My editor, Alvarr, had pushed all of us for new stories and a friend of mine gave me some information about Calmar. It wasn't much, just some dates and photographs. They didn't mean much to me at the time or at least, I didn't know who the people were. Anyway, for some reason, I knew Calmar would be my new story…" Morgana yet again trailed off, as she began to lose herself in her thoughts.

I waited patiently for her to speak again but up to now, her story didn't seem too bad. The look on her face, however, seemed to put me on edge a little bit.

"I wish I was wrong and that it was just a random club. I did some digging on the manager, Richard Allen, and he's squeaky clean. He doesn't even have a parking ticket. The reason I know that Marianne was at Calmar the night she did is because I've got a picture of her at the club." She admitted to me.

I tried to process what Morgana was telling me but the information wasn't what I was expecting. I hadn't even thought about it.

Morgana wasn't finished with her story, that was pretty obvious but I knew I wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Her expression was grim and unnaturally sombre.

"I, erm, got contacted by a fellow journalist who had been looking into Calmar, too, and she gave me some more information. Have you noticed anything interesting about the murder?" Morgana asked me.

I shook my head at her words as she knows as well as I do, I can't tell her that. Especially, as it wouldn't be any use to her anyway. She cannot print anything which could jeopardize my case.

"I can't tell you that, Morgs and you know it. I'm sorry." I told her, apologetically.

Morgana, at my words, gave me a wry grin which definitely wasn't sincere and as she looked at me, I realised she looked older than she the last time I had seen her. Saying that it was a couple of weeks ago, that's quite a feat.

As Morgana looked down into her cup, I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. She seemed to tell me as she began to yet again speak.

"This isn't just about Marianne, though, is it? Something else is going on with Calmar and at the moment, I think Richard Allen is involved with drugs." Morgana admitted to me, plainly.

She also took something out of her bag and as she laid it down on the table, I saw it was an envelope.

Morgana inclined her head for me to look and as my curiosity increased, it didn't take me long before looked inside. In it, was a photograph and as I pulled it out, I immediately recognised the woman in the picture. It was Marianne.

As I gave Morgana a look, she seemed to look away. Whether she felt bad for not coming clean earlier, I don't know but either the photo proves that Marianne was at Calmar!

"How did you get this?" My words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

**A/N: There you go! I've enjoyed writing this. Erm, there's quite a lot of information in this but mainly about Calmar and Morgana. In the next few chapters, there will be some more interaction between Arthur and Gwen and perhaps a kiss. There will also be quite a shock and not just for Arthur but for everyone! **

**I hope you enjoyed this! I can't believe this is over 3,000 words! God.**

**Well, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. They're what encourage me to keep writing. In this chapter, Morgana will explain how she came to come by the photos and the team will be told a startling discovery! I know I promised a kiss but there is going to be a lot going on so I will need to see if I can fit in. If I can, I will! I don't OWN Merlin!**

Morgana had already anticipated my question as she had already thought of an answer for me. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before she started speaking. Her voice not only professional but also relatively careful as if she was holding back. Something about her tone made me want to ask more but I know Morgana's not the type of person to give information if she doesn't want to.

"I got it from a source of mine. I had been keeping an eye out on the club for a few days previous but on the night of Marianne's murder, I ended up being called about to the office by Alvarr." Morgana told me, still grasping the cup of coffee in her hands.

At the mention of her editor, I couldn't help but frown. The man, although, seemed to be nice enough, there was something about the way he was with Morgana that I can't help but uneasy about. Merlin, I know, feels the same.

Morgana noticed my frown and gave me a frosty glare. I know I should have felt a little guilty for instantly disliking Alvarr but it's a brother's job to protect their sister. Even if your sister is like Morgana. Determined and fiercely independent!

As we fell into another silence, I seemed to finally realise that she had mentioned that she had been keeping an 'eye out on the club' and once again my frown returned. Although, Morgana's independence was endearing to me, there are also times when I wish she would just listen to my warnings.

It wasn't that I wanted to her not be independent as I did but sometimes she'd be slightly reckless and impulsive.

"Take care of yourself, Morgana. You've said it yourself. Richard Allen is up to something. I don't want you to get hurt." I told her, after a little while later.

For some reason, Morgana didn't snap or glare at me; instead I think she was thinking it was ironic. Uther, my Father, had been the one to remind her about looking after herself. She was the apple of his eye which meant, although, he wished she was something other than a Journalist, he was also proud of her.

I suppose my reminder had caused her to think of Father hence the ironic smile. Despite the fact that Father died a little over a year ago, I know Morgana is still very much affected by it.

"Don't worry about me, Arthur. I can take care of myself, you know that! God, I wonder what you're like with any women on your team. "

The mock exasperation in Morgana's voice was obvious but I couldn't help but wonder whether she was really was annoyed by how I was acting. When I spoke next, her eyes widened and I couldn't help but wonder why. It wasn't as if I was mentioning Guinevere for any particular reason.

"Of course, I worry about you, Morgs. You're my sister! Besides, I do have a woman police officer on the team. Her name's Guinevere…" As I thought of Guinevere and what she was probably doing, I couldn't help but trail off.

Just the simplest thought of her and my heart began to race. Guinevere, for the past few days, had even invaded my dreams. Most of them were connected with the case but more often than not, Guinevere would be the last person I would see.

Her hazel eyes, dark curls seemed to be something I couldn't get out of my mind. Apart of me, I think wanted Guinevere to be beside me when I woke and when I finally did; it was obvious it was all a dream.

Some of my more vivid dreams all featured Calmar and Guinevere and whilst I know you shouldn't pay any attention to them, there was something about them which meant that I would end up thinking about them for quite a while later.

I blinked my eyes, rapidly, as I saw Morgana lean forward and swept her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. To my horror, I felt my face grow hot as I realised I'd stopped speaking entirely and as I saw Morgana smirk playfully, I knew she'd mention it.

"I'd like to meet this 'Guinevere', Arthur. She seems have caught your attention." She told me, smirking.

There was something in her smirk that I recognised and I instantly knew that Guinevere and Morgana would definitely get along. Or, at least, I hope they would. For some reason, them getting along seems important to me.

The rest of lunch went by faster as Morgana went on to talk about other things. Somehow, Morgana seemed to relax after the information about the case had been resolved and the conversation seemed to flow more. Luckily, I hadn't shown myself up by stopping speaking half way into a sentence again.

Hugging Morgana (this time I initiated it), I was surprised to realise I had actually enjoyed talking her. Apart of me, was thinking that lunch was going to be absolutely terrible but I suppose I had only been worried about what I would find out and whether she was connected to the case.

The journey to the police station from the café wasn't as long as I would have liked or desired and within half an hour I was making my way to CID.

As I did so, I couldn't help but hope that Lancelot and Guinevere aren't speaking, sitting or even glancing at each other. I know I'm being childish and dare I say it, jealous but a part of me couldn't help but want this feeling of calm to last.

To my relief, Lancelot wasn't near Guinevere when I came through the doors to CID. In fact, I couldn't even see him. Instead Guinevere was writing in her pad furiously whilst watching something on her computer screen.

The door must have banged as I walked through it as her lovely head snapped up and as soon as she noticed me in the doorway, she gave me one of her smiles.

"Someone dropped off a parcel on your desk, Arthur," Guinevere told me, a few seconds later, as soon as I had returned her smile.

Guinevere seemed to be busy and I wasn't surprised, really, as every time I see her she's either at her computer typing up paperwork or she's writing something down.

With a smile of gratitude, I thanked her before making my way into my office. As I did so, my mind was full of Guinevere but as soon as I noticed the parcel, my curiosity got the better of me.

I quickly went towards my desk and picked up the package. The parcel was an ordinary brown colour but as I opened the envelope, I could see something colourful was in it.

Something made me not want to touch whatever was inside as I couldn't help feel as if the parcel was somehow connected to case. Quickly, I bent down into one of the draws in my desk, looking for some gloves.

As soon as I had the gloves on, I emptied the contents of the envelope onto my desk which made an almighty clang as a red, almost maroon handbag collided with the table.

"Guinevere? Can you come in here for a sec?" I called, as I looked at the handbag on my desk.

Since Marianne's handbag wasn't found on her and we had found out that from Marianne's fiancé that she had taken her bag with her, I couldn't help but think that perhaps the handbag in front of me was Marianne's.

Guinevere must have noticed something in the tone of my voice as she came to the door of my office, looking worried.

However, as soon as she noticed the handbag on my desk, I saw her react immediately. Her eyes were wide with shock and I could see she was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed for a couple of seconds, showing perfectly white teeth before she composed herself and readied herself to speak.

"That's Marianne's." She breathed to me, edging closer into my office.

Even though, I had half suspected it, I couldn't help but look shocked at her words. Guinevere as soon as she had spoken seemed to have gone into professional mode as she then explained how she knew.

"I bought it her. It's unique." Guinevere explained to me, her eyes on the handbag.

Although, I knew I was giving Guinevere a sympathetic smile and I could see that she appreciated it, I knew she wanted to know whether the bag was hers or not. I suppose it being Marianne's would put a whole other spin to the case.

Picking up the handbag (with the gloves still on my hands), I looked inside. The handbag wasn't cluttered at all as the only items in there were a purse and a mirror. As I picked up the purse from inside the bag, I saw from the corner of my eye that Guinevere had paled at the sight of it.

I knew even before I looked into the purse and saw Marianne's ID that it was hers.

By this time, however, the team seemed to have all come back from lunch and as Merlin came into my office (without knocking; of course); he started to frown as he noticed the both of us.

I could imagine how we looked to him. Guinevere pale and transfixed, looking at the handbag on my desk whilst I was gazing at the purse in my hands, looking freaked out.

"It's Marianne's." I explained to him, as he stood against the door frame.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Merlin looked shocked. Guinevere wasn't as pale as she had been, by now, but Merlin seemed to want to comfort her as he edged towards her awkwardly. However, he didn't seem to know what to do or to say.

I think Guinevere knew that as she then began to ask a question about the handbag so that Merlin didn't have to do anything.

"Do you think the murderer sent it?" She asked us, her professionalism once again shining through.

Merlin shrugged and said it was possible but as I thought about it, I had to agree with him. Many perpetrators like to keep 'trophies' to remember their crimes and whilst the murderer may have kept Marianne's handbag as a 'trophy', why would he send it to the police?

I was just about to comment about that when the phone began to ring. With Merlin and Guinevere both still in my office, I felt a little rude to be on the phone but as I picked it up, I knew it was serious.

On the other end of the phone, sounding sombre was Gaius.

"Arthur." Even by the sound of his voice, I knew something was up and I began to hope he'd tell me what was wrong quickly.

"Gaius. Have you found something regarding Marianne Lewis?" My question seemed to hang in the air as Gaius grew quiet.

It wasn't long before he spoke again, only a few seconds later but it felt much longer. All the while, both Merlin and Guinevere were still watching me.

"Perhaps, I have, I don't know. Yesterday, in the early hours of the morning, a young woman's body was found on wasteland in the next town. It was given to Cenred as it was in his district. I was the coroner on the scene and I noticed were some similarities to Marianne's case which I thought you should be aware of." Gaius told me, quickly.

"What similarities?" I breathed out, just as quickly.

As if Gaius could sense my urgency or that I really wanted to know, he answered me straightaway and without hesitation.

"The victim was asphyxiated in the exact same way as Marianne. Upon further inspection, the young woman also had a 'C' engraved in her tongue."

I knew what his words meant or at least, what they would suggest but I needed to know more.

"Does Cenred know you're telling me this, Gaius? He won't be very happy if he finds out-"It was here were Gaius cut me off.

His voice impatient and tired as he spoke to me.

"Tristan's going to talk to him. The super seems to have noticed the similarities as he rang me up once I had given Cenred the post-mortem results and told me to tell you." He explained.

Gaius didn't seem to think there was much else he could tell me as he was going to send over everything he knew and what he himself had found out. He had told me to go and speak to Uncle Tristan before asking Cenred for what he had found out.

As I put down the phone, I was aware that Gwen and Merlin had not only watched me speak to Gaius but was eagerly waiting for me to tell them whatever he had told me.

I had wanted Gaius to tell me there weren't enough similarities for it to be a serial killer but he hadn't. He had simply told me the details.

A feeling of unhappiness rose up in me.

"It was Gaius. Cenred's team, yesterday, was given the case of a young woman who had been killed. There are similarities to Marianne's death," Guinevere, by the time, seemed to realise where I was going with this, but she didn't say anything.

It was Merlin, however, who spoke. Both curiosity and apprehension very obvious in his tone.

"What are the similarities are there exactly?"

I knew Merlin's question was coming but it didn't mean that I wanted to go into what Gaius had told me. I think a part of me wanted it to be purely coincidental but there seems to be too many coincidences at the moment.

Leaning against the side of my desk, I answered Merlin repeating everything Gaius had told me.

All the while, Merlin and Guinevere had listened to me with curiosity and something else I couldn't quite decipher. Whilst with Merlin I knew he was both interested and horrified with Guinevere, it seemed much harder to know how she was feeling.

"We have a serial killer on our hands, don't we?" Guinevere said, finally, voicing what we were all thinking.

Merlin glanced at her and then me and whilst he didn't say anything or answer her, I knew what he was thinking. Coincidences don't happen where Merlin's concerned and even less so, around other police officers.

"Not necessarily. We need to find out more about the case before we make that assumption." I told Guinevere, although, it was really aimed at the both of them.

Merlin nodded at my words but I could tell by his thoughtful look on his face that he disagreed with my words.

Guinevere, on the other, just looked stumped and if I'm honest, saddened by the events.

**A/N: Well, there you go! I was hoping for the kiss to be in this chapter but there have been a lot of things happen in this chapter and I didn't want to overload you!**

**I also wanted to do it properly and not rushed, so I promise you it will be in the next. In the next chapter, it will become obvious that it's a serial killer and the idea of going undercover will raise its ugly head!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who review. I appreciate them. Anyway, in this chapter, it will become pretty obvious that there is indeed a serial killer in Camelot and Guinevere will make a proposition to Arthur and his uncle. I suppose some of you may have guessed how Arthur will react and what Gwen will propose but you'll have to see if you're right! **

"Have you filled in the rest of the team?" I asked Merlin as I went to the door of my office, getting ready to leave.

At my words, Merlin nodded at me, emphatically. Everyone seemed to be milling around working, expect Guinevere. I could see from where I was standing next to Merlin that not only was she deep in thought as there was a deep crease in her forehead, but also that she was biting her lip.

I was aware of Merlin walking away from me (with a knowing smirk gracing his features) but my attention was focused on Guinevere. The sight of her, all nervous and deep in thought, made me want to speak to her and ask her what she was thinking about.

However, before I could even move an inch closer to her, everyone's attention was caught by sound of the door.

The sound was loud and everyone had noticed it, immediately, as everyone's head swivelled around to see who had made the sound. I could picture the shock on my team's face as they saw who it was. Standing next to the door, looking severe and actually annoyed, was the super.

As I began to make my way to my Uncle, I could sense my team's confusion as to why he was down here. Whilst Uncle Tristan is quite a hands on superior, he doesn't really come down to CID very often at all. More of than not, he would simply command you to go to his office.

"Sir." I greeted him, politely.

Uncle Tristan, at my words, simply nodded and started to look around the CID. His eyes seemed to scan the tables, almost as if he was looking for something or someone. After a couple of minutes of looking, his gaze seemed to find Guinevere.

As soon as he had, there was a certain glint in his eyes which I couldn't help but feel nervous at. It was as if he had just had an epiphany of sorts and Guinevere seemed to realise something, too, as her eyes found Tristan's.

Although, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds, I couldn't help but starting frowning.

"Gaius has spoken to you I take it?" The super asked me, snapping my attention back to the situation at hand.

I quickly nodded at his words and it was almost as if Tristan wanted to get everything over with at once as he didn't pull me aside to talk to me privately but rather instead, made a move to speak to all my team together.

From the moment, the team's shock had worn off; they had made a big show of getting back to work almost as if to show how hard working they are generally. The super turned away from me so that he was facing the team.

Once he had cleared his throat in order to gain the team's attention and after being successful, he started to speak.

"After speaking to both Gaius as well as the DCI on the case of the other victim, there seems to be no doubt that there is a serial killer at large." The super's voice was so calm; it didn't feel as if he was telling us about women being murdered. It was as if he was telling us about the weather instead.

A ripple of both shock and confusion went through the team at Uncle's Tristan's words as I could see members of the team either frowning or looking pale. I couldn't help but turn and look at Guinevere to see how she was taking the news but to my amazement, she had a determined look on her face.

Tristan seemed to notice the confusion and then started to explain why it was obvious there is a serial killer. I suppose the team shouldn't have been so shocked but it was certainty in the super's voice which puzzled them. How could he be so sure?

"Each and every single of the victim's all share certain physical attributes. For instance, Marianne Lewis was petite with dark hair. The other victim, who I've been informed is called Sarah Cunningham, was also petite with dark hair. They were both killed in the exact same way, right down to where the contusions on their bodies were. There was also some other similarities." He explained to the team.

Throughout his monologue, I could see the cogs in Guinevere's brain begin to move and I knew she was going to ask Tristan what the similarities were, especially, as she'd want to know every detail.

"What were the other similarities, sir?" She asked him.

Uncle Tristan, at her question, seemed to purse his lips softly. It was a small gesture of annoyance but it spoke volumes to not only me but also Guinevere and the rest of the team!

"They were both engaged to married as well as the killer engraving their tongues." The super explained to her, his tone slightly patronizing.

Guinevere's frown, at his words, conveyed her annoyance and anger at Uncle Tristan and even I felt a very potent desire to tell Tristan just what a misogynistic, sexist and chauvinistic pig he really was. I must have looked angry at him as Merlin shot me a warning look.

The team, especially, those around Guinevere seemed to be reacting just as angrily as I was but they seemed to be more rational. There was no glaring involved!

"We need to catch the killer as soon as possible, team; the press is crawling all over this story." The super seemed to turn his attention back to me as he spoke and I knew he was referring to Morgana.

Everyone seemed to nod, at his words, but I did notice Gwaine rolling his eyes in exasperation. I could understand that. It's not as if we HADN'T thought of catching the killer. That's what police officers do!

My heart seemed to race as Guinevere began to speak and I couldn't help but hope with all of my being that she wasn't going to say what I thought she was.

"I have an idea, sir, one which I think we enable us to do that." All heads turned to look at Guinevere from the moment she had opened her mouth.

Although, I could see she was uncomfortable under everyone's gaze, she didn't falter or stumble once as she spoke. I couldn't help but admire her for it.

"What better way is there to catch a killer of women than to set bait for him? These women all fell victim to our killer on a night out at Calmar, I take it? Well, if you let me become a barmaid there or have some other occupation then perhaps, I could keep an eye on the women in the club …" Guinevere's passion was obvious but also her determination.

At her words, I felt something in my gut twist painfully and as I looked to Guinevere, I felt a spike of both apprehension and something akin to terror go through me, especially, as I noticed Uncle Tristan actually considering her proposal.

The thought of Guinevere putting herself in danger filled me with dread. Apart of me knows she can handle herself but a much bigger irrational part of me can't help but feel differently.

Before I even registered what I was saying, I began to speak.

"No, absolutely not. You're not doing it!" I told her, my teeth gritted.

Uncle Tristan raised an eyebrow, at my words, but I seemed to only be able to focus upon Guinevere. She looked thoroughly wounded at my words, so much so, that her eyes had a watery look to them.

However, just as I was about to explain what I thought, Guinevere began to look angry. Her eyes seemed to shot daggers at me. I think Tristan noticed this as he looked between us and he looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Everything about Guinevere radiated her anger but also how much I had hurt her.

"Well, once you've decided, Arthur, let me know, mhm?" The super told me, before making his way out of CID.

No-one made any attempt to move to do any work as everyone's attention was on the both of us. They seemed to want to know what was going to happen and more importantly, if I was going to back down.

The seconds ticked by and with Guinevere's angry and upset gaze on me, I knew they wouldn't go back to work without me telling them, too. Well, perhaps, Lancelot and Merlin were the only exceptions.

"Everyone back to work! Guinevere. My office, please." I announced.

A little reluctantly, everyone started to continue what they had been doing before Uncle Tristan's arrival but it was obvious that they were curious about what was going to be said between myself and Guinevere.

At my command, Guinevere walked into my office without even looking at me. I couldn't help let out a sigh as I walked into my office after her.

I didn't even bother sitting down once I was inside. Guinevere stood in front of my desk, her arms crossed across her chest, looking angry and upset.

We'd been here before but this time, it felt different. I knew she was going to really let rip at me and I didn't relish the thought.

"Just get it out of your system, Guinevere. I can see you're angry." I told her, softly.

Guinevere, at my words, let out a wry grin but it was devoid of all humour or happiness. It didn't even reach her eyes. Instead, as I looked into her hazel eyes, all I saw was pain.

"You think I'm angry, Arthur? Really? Of course, I'm angry, but I'm also hurt." She all but shouted to me, her nostrils flaring as she spoke.

Apart of me knew I should try and rectify the situation but I was beginning to feel angry myself. I had only said 'no' to protect her. I hadn't done it for any other reason than that.

"You're angry and hurt because I want to protect you?" I deadpanned to her, becoming angrier by the second.

The sound of Guinevere's sardonic laughter flooded my senses but it sounded scornful and full of anger. It was so unlike her usual twinkling, feminine laugh. It seemed an alien sound to my ears.

However, once again, I could see pain in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel as if she was using her anger to shield her pain away from me.

"You're just like the super. All you see when you look at me is some stupid woman. Nothing else and certainly not a police officer. I thought you understood why I wanted to be police officer. "

Each word of her monologue was full of anger and I immediately reacted to it. I couldn't help it. Here was the woman of my dreams accusing me of being a sexist dinosaur.

"No. I don't see you like that all! I see a brilliant police officer." I admitted to her, hoping that she'd see the truth of my words.

It seemed she didn't as she began to bite her lip, thinking.

"I don't believe you, Arthur. If you did, you would have at least considered me going undercover before saying 'no'." Her words weren't angry now, but rather quite sad.

I felt pang in my chest at her words and I knew I felt guilty about being saying 'no' straight away but I was always going to.

Guinevere had dropped down to her sides by now, and as I looked at her, all I wanted to do was to admit how I feel about her. It would help me to explain a lot of things. However, I knew the time wasn't right and a part of me was worried, I wouldn't know what to say, anyway.

"Is it such a crime to want to protect you from danger?" The words were a lot tenderer than I wanted them to be, but I could see Guinevere reacting to my words.

Her hazel eyes began to fill with tears and as a tear began to drop down her left cheek, there was once again a pang of guilt.

Almost instinctively, I moved across the room so I was just an arm's length away from her. I desperately wanted to comfort her but given everything that had just been said, I didn't know where she'd accept comfort from me.

"No, of course not," There was exasperation in her voice now but as she wiped a stray tear away from her cheek, I knew she was going to say something important.

"I so wanted you to be different from the super. I wanted you recognise me as a police officer. To respect me as one. Not try and wrap me up in cotton wool! Surely, you can understand why I want to do this?" I could tell she was frustrated and hurt but nothing I seemed to say was helping me.

It was obvious that my feelings meant a lot to her and I couldn't help but feel curious as to why. Although, Guinevere had slotted in perfectly in CID, she spends most of her time with Lancelot or Merlin rather than with me.

After a couple of seconds, with the both of us, simply looking at each other, I finally decided to ask.

"Why does my opinion matter so much?" I asked her, simply.

Guinevere seemed a little uncomfortable at my words as she shuffled her feet slightly before her gaze dropped to the floor. All of a sudden, she seemed to think the carpet was interesting.

We were in awkward silence as she didn't answer me but as she raised her eyes from the ground and looked at me, I saw something in her eyes which made my heart race. They weren't filled with anger or hurt. Instead, there was an indiscernible emotion in them.

"I don't know. I only know that it does!" Guinevere breathed to me, her voice soft and tender.

Once again, her tears seemed to fill her beautiful eyes and as I noticed a tear making its way down her cheek, I couldn't help but try and comfort her.

I finally closed the gap between the two of us and as I held open my arms, I was slightly afraid she'd reject my attempt to comfort her. For some reason, she didn't.

As we were in the hug, I was aware that her tears had stopped and that she seemed calmer but Guinevere made no attempt to disentangle herself away from me. Apart of me should have felt worried about the team seeing us like this but all I wanted to do was comfort her.

"I don't know why I'm crying, really. I'm not normally this bad." Guinevere mumbled into my shirt.

I couldn't help but agree with her words. I hadn't known Guinevere a week before I had noticed that she was someone who needed to control her emotions or least not let them show. She had done it every time the details of what had happened to Marianne came up.

"It's alright, Guinevere. It's been a stressful day!"

**A/N: There you go! I'm sorry it's been a complete week since I've updated last. **

**I have a couple of things I would like to say, though. Although, initially, I really enjoyed doing this fanfic along the way I've become a little disheartened and it's not a nice feeling, especially, if you enjoy writing like I do. **

**I really do appreciate all of the follows, reviews, alerts you've done for this story. They mean a lot to me. On the days when I really didn't feel like writing, they encouraged me to!**

**I hate putting stories on hiatus and I promised someone that I would think about how I feel after I post this chapter and I will do that. **

**It's just a part of me feels as if no-one really cares about it and that no-one would miss it, if I never updated again. **

**Don't worry; I haven't decided to stop- yet! I just need to think. **


End file.
